


One More

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Extended orgasms, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magical Anal Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry gets Teddy going – and keeps him going; Draco helps finish him off. But with feelings.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> For Daily Deviant's February 2018 themes _extended orgasms_ and _homosexuality_.

"Is he still going?" Draco tosses his jacket onto a chair and unbuttons the top two buttons on his shirt.

"He is," Harry says from the bed. He lies on his back, propped on a stack of pillows, fully clothed, dress shoes still on. Draco takes a moment to admire the picture they make: Harry, relaxed almost to the point of repose, in dress trousers, his shirt still tucked in – and Teddy, nude and shivering, on his hands and knees over Harry, cock rutting into Harry’s unhurried fist. And he’s coming. Coming and coming and coming.

A soft mewl of desperation comes from Teddy’s wet lips. A splash of ejaculate strikes Harry’s dark-trousered thigh. Harry doesn’t seem to mind. "That’s it," he coos, fist twisting under the crown of Teddy’s drooling cock. Harry readjusts, tucking his free arm under his head and crossing his ankles. He gazes up into Teddy’s tense face with a placid smile. 

"How long?" Draco asks, his voice carefully not conveying any of the lust he feels. His cock lengthens inside his boxer-briefs, filling out against his hip, but he doesn’t touch it. Instead he rolls up his sleeves. He removes his watch from his wrist and lays it in the bowl on their dresser.

Harry shrugs. "Four minutes maybe?"

"Mm." Draco wanders over, stands by the bed, and watches. "Merlin, he’s worked up."

Teddy keens, hips whipping harder to push his cock into Harry’s almost lax hand.

"All this from a hand job?" Draco asks.

Harry turns a look on him, his eyebrow raised only very slightly. "You do remember your own prick in my fist night before last?"

Draco slips his hands into the pockets of his trousers and affects a bored glare.

"I believe your exact words were, ‘I’m going to shoot it across the bloody room, Potter.’"

"Hhharry," Teddy breathes.

"Yes, my darling?"

"N-no. He called you Harry." Teddy’s head drops down. Sweat glistens on his shoulders, and Draco very much wants to lick it off.

"Mm," Harry concedes. He reaches his free hand up and sifts Teddy’s pulsing pink hair off his forehead only for it to slip right back into his glazed eyes.

"And it’s not…" Teddy says through some exertion, "just a… hand… job." Harry reaches down and cradles his balls, rolling and massaging them. Teddy’s cock jerks hard, and a little dribble of come jettisons out. 

"Oh?" Draco sits on the edge of the bed and leans in to steal a half-chaste kiss off Harry’s already swollen lips. He may be fully dressed – and Merlin, _rock-bloody-hard_ in his trousers, Draco sees now that he’s close up – but he and Teddy apparently did some championship making out to start this whole thing off. Or maybe Harry’s mouth has been between the boy’s legs. Though Draco suspects not. Not this time at least. Teddy would have gone off like a bomb in under two minutes were that the case.

"Nnnngh," Teddy whines, buttocks clenching over and over, humping air, rubbing his bollocks over Harry’s tickling fingertips.

"Prostate massage spell," Harry says, patting the wand tucked away in its holster at his hip. 

"Ah. Is it that one that acts like–"

"A dildo up his arse? Yeah." He leans up and places a kiss at the corner of Teddy’s mouth, and Teddy groans. "It’s been pounding away at him for a good while, hasn’t it?"

Teddy nods.

"Still alright?" The backs of Harry’s knuckles run lazily up and down the shaft of Teddy’s bouncing cock.

"One more," Teddy sighs. "I can do… one more."

Draco clears his throat. "I think _I_ should do one more. Don’t you think, Potter?"

"Teddy?" Harry checks.

"Oh Merlin god yes." And with that, Teddy drops his face down onto Harry’s chest, cheek settling over his heart, arse risen high into the air.

Harry touches his wand, and Teddy breathes out hard, sagging a little against Harry’s body as the spell abates. Harry’s hand goes into Teddy’s hair, even as he still pets his dick.

Draco gets behind Teddy, squeezes his pretty bum in two hands, and then leans in and gets right to eating him out.

"Ohhhh _fuuuuck!_ " Teddy cries into Harry’s shirt.

Harry’s gaze comes up, and he looks at Draco over Teddy’s sleek back, a glimmer of a smile gracing his lips. Draco laps his tongue into Teddy’s stretched-open rim and kisses him sloppily, wanting only to make their young lover fall apart at his shifting seams.

"Come on," he growls and gives Teddy’s arse a slap. "Come on." 

Teddy’s arse starts pushing back into his face. Draco can feel that Harry’s jerking him off again in earnest now. Draco closes his eyes and imagines the gold shine of Harry’s wedding band as his fingers curl around Teddy’s cock. A hotly possessive feeling crowds into Draco’s chest, fierce and strangely joyful. He looses his own cock from his trousers, lifts his spit-smeared face, and then aims and drives himself deep up Teddy’s arse.

Draco fucks him hard and fast, pulling back on Teddy’s limp body, his boneless hips.

Harry unzips his trousers and pushes Teddy’s head down into his lap. The boy moans with a delirious sort of happiness at having Harry’s cock finally shoved into his mouth. Teddy’s head bobs with enthusiasm, while Draco slams his dick inside him, his own orgasm curling in the pit of his stomach, rising up his tense thighs.

Teddy screams out his release around Harry’s cock, and Draco realises that he’s coming untouched, no hand on his cock now, just Harry’s prick in his mouth and Draco’s up his arse and–

"Merlin Christ," Draco groans and starts to come. He smooths his hands up and down Teddy’s heaving sides, hips rolling as he releases every last drop inside Teddy’s gripping, spasming heat.

Teddy’s hips collapse onto the bed, Draco’s spent cock sliding out with a wet plop. Teddy holds Harry’s prick just barely between his lips still, head lain on Harry’s abdomen.

"I think he’s finished," Draco says, lips twitching. He pats Teddy’s bum… reaches up and flicks a lavender strand of hair out of his eyes.

Harry takes his own cock into his hand and strokes it, slow but purposeful. 

"On my… face," Teddy pants. "Please, Harry."

Harry rolls them to the side, coming up on an elbow, head in his hand, and Teddy angles his cockhead back between his lips while Harry pulls his fist down the length of it. He sighs, "Get over here, Draco."

So Draco goes, spooning up behind his husband and taking Harry’s thick cock in his grasp. He slides a loose fist up under the head, meeting Teddy’s mouth, and then strokes back down. Harry’s moan rumbles deep in his chest. Draco does it again and again, until he hears Harry’s sharp inhale and the pulsing starts against his palm. Teddy’s eyes widen at the first splash of it in his mouth. Then he gasps away and lets it coat his lips and chin until they’re dripping and shiny. Draco takes the head of Harry’s cock and smears it over Teddy’s mouth, and they both groan.

Draco releases him, and Harry cups Teddy’s face in his hand for a moment, his thumb soft over Teddy’s cheekbone. Then he uses his own sleeve and wipes the come from Teddy’s lips and face. Teddy’s lashes flutter closed, and he lets Harry clean him up. Draco’s cock gives a weak jerk at the gesture, and he presses his crotch harder up against Harry’s arse as he watches.

When Harry has finished, Teddy looks up at him, looks at Draco over his shoulder, his eyes shining and sweet. “Thank you,” he says, reaching for Harry’s hand and linking their fingers briefly. His thumb plays shyly over Harry’s skin. Draco loves watching them like this… loves when he feels Harry’s sigh against his chest, when Harry leans more fully back against him, trusting that they can all really have this.

It’s over in a flash, that moment, and Teddy’s eyes flare as he slips his hand free and rolls to his back. "Oh my _god_ ," he laughs, his skinny chest shaking with endorphin-soaked mirth. “That was bloody unbelievable.” He sighs contentedly.

Draco pulls Harry’s body back into him even tighter, chin hooking over his shoulder. Harry smells like woodsmoke, like birchwood as it burns.

"So, how many was it in the end?" Draco sighs.

"I dunno," Teddy says, shrugging and speaking to the ceiling. "Was I meant to be counting? I mean, in the beginning there were either three of them or one long one, I’m not sure. Shit, was this for science?"

Harry snorts an exhausted laugh.

"I guess we’ll just have to try it again then, won’t we?" Draco says.

Harry elbows him gently in the gut. "And _someone_ can get home from work on time and keep better track."

"Who says I won’t be the one with his dick in my hand, hmm?"

"Who says it won’t be me making the two of you come all night?" Teddy retorts.

Harry turns his head and looks at Draco. "Fair," they say at relatively the same time.

"Who’s for a fry-up?" Teddy asks and then raises his own hand high.

"I’m for stripping and showering," Draco says.

Harry gives him a wink. "I’m for both."

Draco leans in and captures Harry lips in a searing kiss.

"Mmm, that’s hot," Teddy says.

Harry breaks the kiss, turning incredulous eyes on him. "Again?"

Draco eyes – or perhaps ogles – Teddy’s quickly rising cock.

Teddy shrugs. "I’m not the one who decided I was finished." He rolls half onto his stomach, gives them a dirty, leering smile, and proceeds to mock-hump the bed, biting his lip.

Harry falls back into Draco’s arms with a groan and a laugh. But Draco extricates himself, shoots Teddy a challenging eyebrow, and decides to finish unbuttoning his shirt.


End file.
